


Echo

by Parasite



Category: Incredibles 2 (2018), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, Incredibles 3 but sooner, This is gonna be like a dark comedy, also hopefully better villian plot, also slowburn as fuck, and gayer, just obvious, like slowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, not that evelyn was bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Incredibles 3, but sooner, gayer and with even more Disney tropes. :) Oh, and more characters woweee!There is a new villain going around, with similar methods to Screenslaver. Helen decides to pay a visit to a certain person on house arrest. Evelyn will help, but for a price.  And that price helps bring these two women together.But as this new villain, Echo, gets more daring and angrier, no one is safe.





	1. BoArDinG SChoOl?

Echo

Epilogue 

Everything seemed to be going great for the citizens of Metroville. Until it wasn't. You see, the Super’s were thriving. And there was even more young superheroes joining what Karen liked to call the Newpes. (Violet tried to get her to change but New Supes will reign according to Karen) No big baddies were coming from nowhere, and Evelyn was still jail. 

Then she went into house arrest. And then a new villain, Edna gave them the moniker Echo, emerged. 

Suffice to say, shit hit the fan.

~~~●~~~  
Chapter ONE

Helen scanned the house. It was normal, and plain like every other house on the street. Except it held Evelyn Deavor, her one hope in catching Echo. Which is super ironic to Helen. When she knocked on the houses door, the door sounded hollow and weak. 

It mirrored Evelyn. She was standing there, a disheveled mess. (Helen could've smelt the alcohol a mile away.) A loud crack of the slamming door, startled Helen immensely. 

So she knocked harder. And harder. 

“What do you want, Mrs. Incredible?” Evelyn says, sarcasm dripping from the words. 

"It's Elastigirl, actually, just call me Helen. Please.” She knew Evelyn was just trying to push her buttons.

It was working.

"We need your help, Evelyn. There is a new super villian with a very similar approach that you had, and I…”

The door swung open some more, and Evelyn gestured for Helen to come inside. The house to say in the least, was untidy. Papers were everywhere in the living room, littering tables and floors. The kitchen appeared to be spotless, with only a box of cereal and some wine on the counter. Evelyn perched herself on top of a stool, leaning her head to the side. 

“Similar approach you say? This person wants supers illegal?”

"No, they use very similar tech that you used. However, instead of hypnosis from television, it's hidden messages in the radio. It makes people subconsciously do things. Like, one man donated all his life savings, and another man drove into a ditch.” 

“Sounds exhilarating. Sounds like they are giving you Supers a hard time, alright. Car crashes, the horror. How do even know this stuff is related?” Evelyn said, her tone making it glaringly obvious she didn't give one fuck.

“They broadcasted a message before hand. Similar to you. And then played the song, which was titled ‘Echo’. So, that's what we call them.”

Evelyn cracked her neck, making Helen wince, and stared at her. She hopped off the stool and poured herself some wine. 

"And I get what out of helping you, Helen?”

"Depends.”

"What do you do want me to do?”

"Make some tech”

" I'll do it,” She takes a hearty gulp of wine, "As long as, I get to have Pearl with me, here.”

Helen started to get a hopeful feeling bloom in her chest, and then it dropped. 

"Who in the hell is Pearl?”

Evelyn chuckled, and then said, "Ask Winston.”

Helen knew something was up. She wasn't an idiot. Evelyn swirled the wine around in her glass.

“You do speak french, correct? Helen Truax? So, Pearl won't be a problem for you.” Evelyn was basically gloating. It made Helen nervous.

“I speak some. You know, this Pearl will have to be screen checked, and-"

Evelyn laughs. Or giggles. Helen can't tell. 

“Got it. Now, perhaps you could leave so I could go back to sleep?” She waved her hand toward the door, and then turned to go into her bedroom. Then she turned back to get the wine and then slammed her bedroom door. 

Evelyn said Winston was a child? She sure was lying to herself.

Helen sat in her car for a little while. Thinking about the conversation she just had. It was unnerving. But, it was one more step forward to catching the city's newest villain.

~~~●~~~  
Helen opened the door to see Violet standing right in front of her. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Depends. Dash broke the sink, and Dad can't find a plumber to fix it right now.”

Helen sighed, and went to find the phonebook. 

 

Dinner was quiet. 

 

“Honey, where did you go earlier?” Bob asked as they were trying to get Jack-Jack asleep.

“I went to see Evelyn.”

Bob just stared. He ruffled Jack-Jack’s little tuft of hair and sighed.

“She’ll help us, but she wants something in return. To meet someone named Pearl, who speaks french.” At Bob’s confused look, she shrugged. “I am going to ask Winston. Bob, the way she worded it..The way she worded everything was so odd. I told her what Echo is doing, and it’s trivial to her.”

Bob grimaced. “Echo is nothing compared to Evelyn. What he is doing seem like teenage pranks compared to mass hypnosis.” 

“You don’t know Echo is a he, Bob.”

“No one knows, Helen.” He says, in a snarky voice. And then he starts to giggle. Helen chuckles a bit.

“I guess not. I guess not.” She replies. He heads to their bedroom, carrying the still fussy Jack-Jack.

 

Helen stretches to reach the phone and starts to dial Winston. 

“Hi, Helen, Whaddya need?”

“I need to talk to you about Echo, and your sister.”

“Uh, sure. Did she agree to help at least?” Nerves were laced in his tone. Helen technically didn't really how he feels about his sister, or if he has even talked to her since the uh, event.

“She did, but in return she wants to see Pearl? Who is that? Is she dangerous?”

Winston honest to god laughed. That’s a good sign, right?

“If Pearl was dangerous, I would seriously wonder what they taught her at that expensive boarding school.” He pauses, allowing Helen to process what he just said. BoArDinG SChoOl? “Pearl is daughter of one of our cousins, on our Mom’s side. Her and Evelyn have this really cute bond. She would be able to visit Evelyn. Yeah. I am like 99.9% sure.”

“Evelyn wants her to live with her. I guess she is lonely.” Helen says.

“I dunno. Pearl can sometimes be stubborn, she is fifteen afterall. And she is in France.” Oh, that explains the stupid french thing (Did Evelyn mean it to be a joke? If so, it wasn’t that good of one). “I’ll have to double check if they would allow that.”

Helen thought about that. If this girl was fifteen, wait. “What about her parents?”

“Her mom died when she was really young, and her father died about two years ago. Car accident.” He says quietly. 

Jeez. 

~~~●~~~

The morning was hectic. After her call with Winston last night, she thought about what this Pearl might do. And then Helen remembered she had to actually do stuff in the morning, and went to bed. 

Dash didn’t know where his shoes were, Violet was complaining about some teacher, and Jack-Jack lasered one of the expensive paintings on the wall. She decided that she’ll go talk to Evelyn again later. Maybe take away some alcohol, tell her if she wanted a child to live with her, to lay off the booze, etc. Helen was just so dumbfounded though. Evelyn DID not give off the vibes that she would be good with kids. Or even tolerate being around them. Her mind kept mulling over it, and then Dash abruptly ran out for the bus. 

(It totally didn’t startle her enough to splash coffee on herself. Noooo)

She needed to stop thinking about Evelyn. 

“Mom, are you okay?” Violet asks.

She gives what she hopes was a smile and a nod, and Violet stares at her for a bit, and goes out for the bus. 

She seriously need to stop thinking about Evelyn. But, she also had to speak to her. Helen put her head in hands and sighed.


	2. Flannel Pajamas

_‘You all may think I am some copycat of Evelyn Deavor. I mean, you do call me Echo. But, I am no poor man’s villain. I am simply giving the people of Metroville a favor. My persuasion, my suggestions weed out the weak minded. I’m not putting thoughts into people’s brains, I’m letting them act on their desires. Unhinged.. If you have fallen into my trap, you are WEAK. Good day, and enjoy my new song.”_

_~Excerpt of Echo’s speech before relaying a song that has put intrusive  
subconscious thoughts into the Citizens of Metroville._

~~~●~~~

Helen stared at the newspaper. She was just tired, okay? Why can’t there just be normal crime? Not philosophy ridden meta crap. Her and Bob never really paid attention to the speeches Echo has made,(they didn’t want their ‘desires’ unhinged. Knowing her husband, he’ll play football with a car.) She thought Echo was just sending the citizens thoughts to carry off their own dirty work. Echo apparently has no control over the people they affect. She put the paper back on the kitchen island, and stretched her arm to get the car keys. Off to see Evelyn Deavor. Fun times. 

Looking back onto the island, she grabbed the newspaper. She’ll consider giving it to Evelyn. Consider. 

Driving to the small town was peaceful. Allowing Helen to soak in some fresh air and just think. There was no way that Evelyn is gonna be able to have this girl live with her, so she’ll have to live with Winston. Pulling up to the house, Helen grabbed the paper and went to the door.

She knocked and when it opened she saw Evelyn in a slightly better state than before. (The alcohol stench was a little less apparent.) Her house was cleaner, the papers all piled up on the coffee table. Evelyn sat in the arm chair, swinging her legs to the side. Helen thought for sure that had to uncomfortable. Why would anyone sit like that? From this position, Helen could see the ankle bracelet peak out of the flannel pajama bottoms Evelyn was wearing.

“Nice flannel.” Helen said. She peered at Evelyn. Was she that red when she opened the door? “Evelyn, have you been drinking? You are so red! If you even want this child over you need to lay off the alcohol.”

“Oh, so you did talk to Winson.”

Helen nodded. “I just, Evelyn, you don’t seem to like a person who can handle a child.”

Evelyn snorted. “Pearl is like, what fifteen? She can practically drink over in France.”  
Helen gasped in surprise. “A child’s mind doesn’t stop maturing until they are at least twenty! That is not something to joke about. My three children, three, are something precious and-”

“Gotcha. Tell me, Helen Parr, why are you here? Yes, you need my help, and my demand is far too outrageous. So, why are you here?”

Helen slid the newspaper over to Evelyn. Her companion picked her it up, scanned it and after a couple of minutes, looked back up.

“That sounds like some black magic shit. I am gonna need the sound waves to see exactly what Echo is doing.” Helen had no idea what she was talking about, and she guess that Evelyn noticed. “Sounds waves will show me how she is doing this, for example, in horror movies, they play sounds that you can’t hear but make you feel uneasy. If they have some technology that can affect the brain, you are all screwed.”

She stared at Evelyn. Evelyn stared back, and Helen thought they needed a change of topic.“Winston thinks that Pearl will be able to have daily visits with you. I think having someone who cares for you will help you.”

“Sure, Patronize the evil lady. Nice one, Helen.” Evelyn looked back down at the newspaper. “I gotta say, Echo is a pretty good name. Not as tacky as some.”  
“Ah, but Screenslaver isn’t tacky at all.” 

Evelyn laughed and threw the paper at Helen. “I'm a genius, not a wordsmith Elastigirl.”

The conversation dulled. Helen rolled up the paper and took it in her hands. She didn't know how to be around Evelyn. 

“Why did you save me?” Evelyn asks, making Helen's mind screech into a halt. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Edna always said to answer a question with a question.

“I hypnotized your entire family, kidnapped you, I'm not doing any of these in order, hypnotized the wannabes, made them go after your children, I made you fight your children, I-"

“Stop.” She interrupts. “I never want anyone to die, Evelyn. You are like a hundred percent better than Syndrome.”

“The robot dude? What did happen to him? He showed up to save people from that robot, and them was gone.” Evelyn said.

“He kidnapped Jack-Jack, dropped him, and then got sucked into a plane turbine.”

Evelyn hummed. “Like Stratogale. She got sucked into one too.”

“I know.” Helen tried to forget about Gail, well just the dying part. The girl was like a little sister. “Did you know she was a teenager?” 

Evelyn shook her head. “So Syndrome was bad? Like horrible?”

“His henchman shot bullets at my children, Deavor. Yes, he was a bad guy.”

Her companion combed through her short hair with her hand and tipped her head back. “H-henchman? Was he a man-child? Oh my lord.”

Helen grimaced. “That is one way to describe him. There was so much just wrong. He killed so many supers. He killed Gazerbeam, Macroburst, Psychwave, and even more.”

“Well, R.I.P to them.” Evelyn stretched like a cat, her arms going above her head and Helen just watched her. Evelyn raised an eyebrow when she caught her looking. 

“I gotta go. I have to pick up Dash from-"

“It's okay. Go be a mom or whatever.”

Helen puts the newspaper back in Evelyn's lap. 

“Some new things to read, okay?”

~~~●~~~

Helen pinched Bob on his side. His head kept rolling over. Karen and the rest of the Newpes,(that name did really suck.), were talking about two new supers joking their fray.

Helen smiled as she saw Karen obvious enthusiasm. 

“This is Wavelength, and Brain Needle.”  
Karen said, putting her arms over the the supers. “Both are super smart, and I think they will be useful against Echo! _When she comes out of hiding._ ”

They were so young. Older than Stratogale was, but still young. Seventeen, eighteen, maybe? All beaming smiles and looks that just showed they wanted to change the world. 

It was nostalgic.


	3. Adieu France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow she actually updated on the day she said she would that is amazing. 
> 
> uhhhhhhhh enjoy?

Helen could not believe she was actually doing this. Here she was, driving to the airport to pick up Pearl Vincent. The setup for this was that she would live with Winston, and every Thursday she would get dropped to do stuff with Evelyn. And Helen would pick up Evelyn's blueprints. She hoped this ‘plan’ will work. Two weeks ago, Echo attacked twice. Now they haven’t even attacked in fourteen days. Drumming her hands across the steering wheel, she thought about how peculiar this whole exchange has been. Evelyn Deavor, alcoholic and disaster human, wants to spend her time with a teen. Does she have a hidden agenda? Or is she really just that lonely? She really needed to stop thinking about the other woman’s supposed ‘intentions’.

The airport came into view and Helen pulled into a parking space. Walking into the airport, she looked for the information desk. 

 

There was a scowl on the receptionists face. “Hi, I am supposed to pick up someone named,-”

“A whiny foreign brat? She’s in the waiting area of terminal B. Has been complaining about waiting for you.”

 

Helen felt herself her intake a breath through her teeth. This can, either way, the child _is_ a brat or she doesn’t really want to be uprooted from where she lives. She could sense her motherly instincts start to kick in. Speaking of which, how the hell is Winston gonna be able to parent? That actually would be hilarious. The walk to terminal B was short, and Helen saw the small hunched over the girl sitting near about twelve pieces of luggage. 

“Hi, I am here to take you to Winston’s? I’m Hel-” 

“Yeah, I got it. Can we go now?” She replied, a slight French accent marking her words. 

The walk to the car was a concise, quiet one. Pearl slammed the door and didn’t reach for her seatbelt. 

“Put on your seatbelt, or I am not taking you to Evelyn’s” Helen warned. 

“You’re not my mom!” Pearl grumbled. Helen felt her eyes rolling back into her head.

“Why am I even here? No one ever told me anything. What’s wrong with Evelyn?” Pearl asked, her head leaning against the window.

“She’s in house arrest.” Pearl gave her an odd look. “She was found out to be the Screenslaver?” Helen said, incredulously. 

“Oh. Is that bad? We aren’t allowed the TV in school.”

Helen hummed, and said, “Yeah, it was bad. Really bad. No one told you this? I would think they would tell you.”

Pearl shook her head. “I knew stuff was happening in America, hypnotism someway or another? I know it had something to do with Supers.”

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?”

“Don’t patronize me, Mrs. Parr.”

That made Helen freeze. Evelyn said that before. She glanced over to see the teenager adjust her beret. Helen focused back on driving. When Winston's current mansion came into view, she pulled into the driveway. Pearl silently grabbed her things and left. 

~~~●~~~

Walking back into their borrowed mansion, Helen could hear basically nothing except the drone of the TV. Peeking around, she saw Dash sitting right in front, of the god damn TV.

“Get away from the TV, you are gonna ruin your eyes.” 

Dash ran up to her and started to circle around her. 

“Mom! There is like a ninja, in the middle of Metroville, and he has this boombox. He’s is just sitting there, I have no idea why they are focusing on-”

“Dash, why isn’t the sound on?”

He ran around and dove into the seat cushions, pulling out a smashed remote. “Dad watched football highlights,” Dash said while dangling the mangled electronic from his fingers. Helen sighed and stretched her hand to the TV to manually press the volume buttons. 

“Chaos has ensued in the business district of Metroville. We have reason to believe the mysteriously dressed figure in the middle of the incidents is the one to blame. According to the police, once you get to hear this person you will be under effect.” The news anchor paused and then appeared to be listening to her headset. “We also have reports of about seventy robberies slash break-ins. More after the break.”

“MOM! Are we going to fight the ninja? PLEASE TELL ME WE ARE! I would go like this, pow, and he would like hold his face cause I hit him and-”

“Dashiell Robert Parr, where is your father?” Helen asked, totally eshapertaed. 

“With Uncle Lucius. Went to patrol or something, Vi went to Tony's and Jack-Jack is with E. Mom, are we going to go fight the ninja together because that would be so cool!” 

“Dash, just go get your suit on.” Her son sped off, leaving Helen to wonder if their family is ever just gonna spend some time together. Everything has just been changing so fast. Violet had a boyfriend (that still was, just wow. Her baby was growing up), Jack-Jack had _powers_ and Dash was gonna be in middle school soon. She went to go change into her suit. 

~~~●~~~

It was a mess. Police stood far away from the ninja, and that alone made this whole ordeal ridiculous. 

“Elastigirl! No one can get near him if they do they either go ballistic or like go bloody insane. Jerry relived the time his Martha died, while Markie started to shoot ‘erryone. The man went crazy!” An officer said. 

The ninja(Helen was so done) sat there, a boombox near her. If Evelyn was right, all they had to do was destroy the boombox. Helen had no idea how she was gonna do this. 

“Mom, does he use that boombox to do his mind thingy?” Dash asked. 

“I think so. Stay with me okay?” Helen said absentmindedly while looking closer at their foe... What she did catch in the seconds that happened, was Dash running up to the boombox at breakneck speed and body slammed it. 

The figure janky stood up from their sitting position and didn’t move. Just froze like a statue. Looking around, everyone did. The ninja moved forward, their movements so unpredictable and unnatural. 

“Elastigirl, want to talk?” A robotic voice said, sounding almost human and still almost robotic. He wore a black jumpsuit with gray wrappings covering his arms and legs. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confrontation next mondayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	4. bob the robot killing man

“If it isn’t obvious, I am Echo. I guess the name fits, but I would’ve chosen some different.” Echo was waving her hand around, obviously actually really bothered by her moniker. 

“What did you do to these people? Why are they frozen? Why am I not?” Helen said, gesturing to all the frozen people around them.

“Let me tell you something Elastigirl, the answer is,” A pause. “I am not gonna tell you.” Robotic-like chuckles came from Echo. “Can I ask you something? Are you going to hit me? Perhaps _kill_ me?” Helen's face contorted into a grimace. “Don't wanna answer? Fine.”

“You are powerless without your music. I know. So why don't we all talk about why you do these things? Maybe you could-”

“I am WHAT NOW? You think, oh my god, that is amazing, you think I use technology to do what I do? Is that why I was branded as a knock-off Evelyn Deavor? I demand a new name, that actually the best thing I heard all week. Elastigirl, I am a super. Like you, like your kid.” She points her hand to Dash. Helen walked towards her some more. “How did you feel when they forced Super’s underground? Made us hide who we are? Tell me, do you believe in God?”

Wait, what? Helen could feel that something was just not right. 

“What does that have anything to do with you having powers and forcing people to do things?”

“They made us hide, go in the shadows, live a normal life for what? Because we were too much? You wanna know what we are? We are God’s among men, and I can make anyone do anything. I have been manipulating people with my power since I was a child.”

Helen was having flashbacks of Gamma Jack. A man who sexist, conceited and an overall asshole. He was also apart of a niche group of supers who believed they were better than non-supers. 

Echo got into Helen’s face, and what Helen saw scared her. Echo was made from metal. 

“I am doing this because I was never able to do it before.”

_Punch!_ Echo hit her straight in her jaw. Helen hit her back, causing a fight to start. Echo’s moves were clunky, and now Helen knew why. She was using some sort of robot or android. Helen didn’t technically even know if it was a girl. She didn’t dwell on that too much. She pinned the machinery down on the ground. As Echo struggled, Helen saw that the people around them could move slowly. 

She must have to have focus to do these things.

“Unlike you, I never needed my powers to be me.” Helen wrapped her arms around the robot so it couldn’t move. “I could live my life without them.”

Another off-putting robotic chuckle. 

“You can live your life with never using your powers, that is true. But for me? I can’t even ask someone’s opinion because I already influenced them.” Echo tilted her head back and slammed their metal face into her. The robot then shined a bright red light into Helen’s eyes, blinding her for a few seconds. As Helen struggled to get back up, she heard a sickening crack of metal. There was her husband, with the corpse of a robot in his hands. 

He bent down and asked, “Are you okay? Me and Lucius couldn’t even get near, and-”

“It’s okay. Bob, we have our first Super, Supervillain on our hands. Unlike our last two, they don’t use technology. And, I didn’t even get any useful information! Bob, I still don’t even know their height, voice, sex, anything! It was a goddamn robot!”

~~~●~~~

Helen was getting annoyed. Here she was, a broken robot (Or was it an android?) in her hands. She had on her super suit but yet..she wasn’t allowed in. She was Elastgirl for pete sake! Like Evelyn would’ve even been able to remotely do this. The person was a _SUPER._ Evelyn isn’t. Evelyn also lived in a technology-free house. She isn’t even allowed screwdrivers, how in the hell would she make this robot?

“Elastigirl? We checked the hidden cameras, Evelyn is clear.” Helen cringed. She did not think Evelyn knows about that. “You are allowed in, yes, with the robot. But, you must monitor her at all times and not leave anything there.” The parole officer told her. 

“Elastigirl, HEY. You wanna know something that is really nice? Having my parole officer and a whole lotta police barge into my room causing my little cousin to have an anxiety attack.” Evelyn said, her back turned away from Helen. 

“Is she here..right now?” Helen asked, all of a sudden feeling a little bit upset about how things have been handled today. 

“Nope got taken to Win’s. So what can I do for ya, Mrs. Incredible?” Evelyn said, as she finally looked at Helen in the face. Helen rolled her eyes at the ridiculous name and dropped the robot corpse onto the coffee table.

“Do you perhaps know anyone who would be able to make something like this? And perhaps also be super?”  
Evelyn had a look of surprise on her face. “A super, huh? I wonder how the media is gonna like that. Out of all the inventors I know, only about three dabbled in robotic, A.I and Androids. Lynx Morgan, and then the business duo Buddy Pine and Mirage.”

“Buddy was Syndrome, and he’s dead. And Mirage was his, business partner? Bob thought they were a couple.”

Helen then noticed Evelyn was drinking coffee, for she spits it out.

“Mirage was what? Oh god, oh fuck. Oh my god.” Evelyn put her cup next to the dead robot, and her hands on her face.

“Were you friends with her? I mean, for a short period of time I thought she was Bob’s mistress that was, um, awkward.” Helen was wringing her hands in her lap.

“What? Mirage is a lesbian. I had sex with her.”

Helen stared at her dumbfounded.

“Well, I would have you check out her and Lynx. Both underrated in the terms of a Man’s world but they are the only people I know who worked on this kind of shit. You, uh could leave now. Take the robot and just go” Evelyn said, as she picked up her coffee. She was obviously uncomfortable.

“Evelyn, you didn’t have to tell me. I’m not against-” Evelyn gave her a dirty look. “Both Bob and I are bisexual, Evelyn.”

Evelyn spits out more coffee. Helen burst out laughing.


	5. DoN't JoKE ABouT ThaT~ Sasha Velour Season 9 on RPDR to Evelyn Deavor.

Bob told her she shouldn't have agreed to this. Maybe they should just cut off all contact with the Deavor family. That would be easier right? Except Winston was basically part of their family. So, why wouldn't the Parr's offer to watch Pearl while he was on a business trip? But as a mother of three, she wondered how this girl stayed sane. 

Okay, Helen knew that being of higher status moneywise your family has expectations. But the amount of activities Pearl does is insane. On Monday Pearl did ballet, Tuesday she went to violin lessons, Wednesday she did piano, Thursday she had her daily visit to Evelyn and on Fridays she did equestrian. Oh, and Helen couldn’t forget that she also did fencing on Sundays. 

Jesus Christ. 

Not only does Helen have to deal with this for three whole weeks, but she also has to try and find Mirage. And the other lady Evelyn mentioned. (This whole week has been hectic.) Winston told Helen about him and his sister's childhood (over a two-hour phone call that was, uh, something.) Apparently, Evelyn and Winston did these activities when they were children. Except, Evelyn only did violin, piano, and ballet. And Winston did the fencing and equestrian. 

Helen burst out laughing because she just couldn’t imagine what Evelyn would look like in a leotard and a tutu. 

But still, Bob and her had work to do, and this was putting a wrench in the plans. (Helen knew she really shouldn’t be complaining but still.) Helen was here. She agreed to help Winston, and she was doing it. Speaking of Winston, there he was near her car’s window. And behind him, was Pearl.

Helen rolled down her window, and he beamed. 

“Thank you so much, Helen! Me and Kiddo here,” He reached over and put his arm around Pearl. “Have been getting along so well that it's almost a shame I have to leave. Oh, and say Hi to Evelyn for me? I don’t think she knows I am leaving.”

As Pearl got in the car, she turned to face Helen.

“Mrs. Parr, I am so sorry on how I treated you when I first met you.” The girl’s French accent was still there. “Plane rides make me upset, to say the least.”

“It’s okay. I have a teenage daughter myself so I was used to it.”

Pearl beamed and Helen could see the family resemblance with Evelyn and Winston. The car ride back to the Parr residence was a quiet but not an uncomfortable one. 

~~~●~~~  
Pearl was nice throughout the whole dinner, and as they were finishing up, she asked to talk to Helen and Bob in private. 

“Evelyn has said some things that make me wary. She also, told me who you are…”

Helen watched Bob as he squeezed his fist.

“I don’t share her views but, she did joke about some concerning things? Mr. Parr, um, Evelyn said that you and Mrs. Parr would um, equal because you both saved someone from suicide.”

Helen was stunned. Bob was also by the look of it equally as surprised. 

“You saved her from dying, Mrs. Parr; I just want to thank you. Oh, and I promise I won’t tell anyone about the um, super thing. Okay? I don’t like keeping secrets, and-”

Bob put his hand on Pearl’s shoulders.

“It’s okay.”

As Pearl ran up the stairs, into one of the many guest bedrooms Helen grabbed her jacket.

“Honey, what are doing?” Bob asked her.

Helen stared at her husbanded and frowned. 

“I am going to talk to Evelyn, Bob.”

The moment she got to the little suburban house, she marched into the house and opened the door. Evelyn was sitting on the couch, with a sketchbook in her hand. Oh, and a glass of whiskey in another. 

“Oh, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were stopping by.” Evelyn said like she was in a damn infomercial. She gave Helen an obviously fake smile. 

“You joked about suicide. To a fifteen-year-old girl. She is worried about you, Evelyn. She came to me and my husband. You told her who we are, you told her that you tried to die. That is wrong, Evelyn!” 

“Eh. The world is harsh, I’m an alcoholic and she has no parents.” Evelyn tipped her glass towards Helen and drank it all in one gulp. “Oh, was that rude? Do you want a drink? Don’t answer, I am pouring one.”

Helen tentatively sat down on the couch, the fake leather dipping underneath her. Evelyn handed her the glass, the few ice cubes clinking loudly in the quiet room. 

“You better not put me in some bullshit therapy,” Evelyn said, without looking at Helen. 

“Evelyn, was that what were you trying to do? You wanted-”

“No,” Evelyn cut her off. “But, I also didn’t want to get caught. It was an in the moment decision, that may seem rash right now, but it was better than being saved. I didn't want you to be some martyr.”

Helen scoffs. “I wouldn’t be a martyr, Evelyn.”

Evelyn rose her eyebrow and picked up her sketchbook.

“I designed these headbands. They _should_ block any waves Echo gives off to do powers. I still don’t know how she can make people see things, but it can stop the taking away the consciousness. We don’t want anyone robbing banks, right?”

Helen sighed. When Echo removed people consciousness, people did a lot more than rob things. Murders, suicide and much much worse things happen. 

“Does the public know that Echo is a super?” Evelyn asked.

Helen leaned into the couch and sighed. 

“We can’t tell them.”

Evelyn shot up from the couch. “This is why I don’t trust you, people. The public should know what exactly is happening here! It’s their right!”

“There is no law dictating that and it’s not like Bob and I make that decision!”

Evelyn sat back down and sipped her re-filled glass of whiskey. 

“Wait, when did Pearl tell you that?”

Oh yeah, Helen was supposed to tell her that.

“Winston left for Japan. She is staying with us for three weeks. He wanted me to tell you.”

Evelyn closed her eyes and rolled her head back. 

“I guess this is my fault. Should’ve known.” Helen put her hand on Evelyn’s shoulder squeezed. “Cheers to making my brother hate me!” Evelyn had a self-deprecating smirk on her face

“I don’t think he hates you.”

Without really thinking of what she was doing, Helen put her arm around Evelyn and rested her head on Evelyn’s shoulder.

“He doesn’t hate you, Evelyn. He doesn’t.”


End file.
